X Men: Retaliation
by Sincerely Anonymous
Summary: Sequel to X-Men Restoration. Five years after Noah returns to his time, a lot of things have changed. Mutants are welcome in Bayville. However, since the acceptance mutant crimes have been on the rise. Will the X-Men and their new recruits be able to keep their hero status or will they be seen as vigilantes? OC story with original cast.
1. The Mutant Academy

Dear new and old readers,

FYI: This story has a heavily OCed cast. For background information or about the general events that took place in the past please skim over or read X-Men: Restoration. This story is the sequel to that one. I believe it is possible for this story to be fairly easy to be read on its own though you may not have the full background on some of the events discussed. I just wanted to let you guys know. Happy reading!

This story takes place five years after Noah Beech returns to a paradise of a future which means overall eight years for the others.

* * *

**X-Men: Retaliation**

_Chapter One: The Mutant Academy_

"_This is a Channel 56 News, bringing you the best and up to date news from around the world. I am Sherry Stine, reporting to you from our studio. In today's news, this day marks the eighth anniversary since mutant rebellion and The Institution conspiracy plot. Now, we live in the years of prospering with mutants. We have mutant integration advocate, Ms. Hope Winters to tell us about The Mutant Academy, the school for all mutants to learn about controlling their unique abilities and using it for good."_

"_Thank you, Ms. Stine. After the Sentinel attack on the school, there was a lot of remodeling done. It was bigger because Professor Xavier wanted to expand the student body by making the school publically known. He also wanted a new image to go along with the newly remodeled school. He renamed Xavier's School of Gifted Youngsters, The Mutant Academy because he thought the title was friendly and simple. He believes both mutants and nonmutants are gifted and wouldn't want to cause tension or even discrimination between the two. We want mutants and nonmutants to accept each other as equals. _

_The unique quality about The Mutant Academy is that you are forever a student because it does take a lifetime to control one's abilities. Some mutations are more difficult to control than others so it requires more learning. We have classes tailored to every mutant's needs. The school is open to all mutants…this year we have a mutant studies program for nonmutants and mutants who want to major in that area in higher learning." _

Hope Dawson clicked off the television, getting up off of the couch. She grabbed her backpack and waited for her sister to get ready to drop her off. Hope was just entering high school while her sister graduated last year. Olivia came rushing down the hallway, tying up her hair as she slipped into her sneakers. She mumbled something but Hope could barely hear it because there were bobby pins in her mouth. She stuck them in her unruly hair trying to flatten down her curls. Olivia pinned her nametag to her waitress uniform. She let out a long sigh. Hope tossed her her keys and out the door they went. Olivia dropped off Hope at Bayville High and drove off to Kathy's Diner to work.

"Hey, Olive!" She heard her as she locked her old car. She glanced up seeing Chase, a guy she worked with that was in the same graduating class as her. From what she remembered he was fairly bright in academics but she had gotten to know the social side of him working with him throughout school. She smiled and waved.

"Hiya, Chase. Ready for this morning's shift?" Olivia replied, walking over to him. They walked in together and got the dinner prepped for the 8 o'clock morning rush. She was happy to see more mutants walking around freely and the diner was a regular place to meet and hangout spot for them.

"Whoever came up with Maple Mondays is a crazy person." He laughed, after wiping the last table down. They saw a cluster of people filter in. Olivia smirked and walked up to her first table which had a regular.

"Hello, Fred. How are you?" She said, handing him his menu. He nodded in acknowledgement giving her his signature wry smile and concentrated on ordering. She sighed knowing he was more intellectual than social. She had gotten use to his ways and was unphased by it.

"You know I do this for fun, right?" He said peering over the menu with a face set in his sarcastic ways. Olivia raised an eyebrow as he shouted off an order of flapjacks. She rolled her eyes…_regulars…_

-At Bayville High-

Hope slammed her locker shut. She just couldn't stand her sister any more. Olivia and she were supposed to go to The Mutant Academy once they harnessed their mutations. It had been five years since then. But she guessed everything changed after the accident. Their parent's final wish was to have them go to The Mutant Academy. Olivia didn't want that for some reason. Hope didn't know why Olivia was so against it but she was tired of waiting. She sat all day at school daydreaming of what it was like to be a student at The Mutant Academy. There were mutants at Bayville High but they were more juvenile delinquents than what the students at The Mutant Academy were. However, there were a few good souls at Bayville to represent the mutants who stood up against them. They however don't really like the boarding school situation and would rather stay normal teenagers. Hope liked the thought of boarding school and she reveled in the thought of meeting lifelong friends there.

She was old enough to decide and she was going. She heard the last bell ring to her last day of school at Bayville High…ever. Hope was going to do it. She was going to go to The Mutant Academy by herself and never look back. She quickly wrote a letter and stuffed it into an envelope as she made her way to the diner. Her sister was busy getting orders so she slipped to the back and laid the envelope on top of wallet in her purse. She stopped on her way out and glanced at Olivia and sighed. This isn't what their parents wanted, them splitting up, but she had to go to The Mutant Academy. Just because Olivia's heart changed doesn't mean she had to follow. She rushed out the doors before her sister could notice that she was there.

-At The Mutant Academy-

"Marina, you're so heartless!" April gasped as she ducked from debris flying across the danger room. She dove underneath a barrier. "Rex, I see the package!" she screamed above the clatter of the metal debris falling everywhere. The emergency medical kit was in the middle of the tornado. She watched the metal tornado rip through the danger room. The danger room set up was simple this time with metal barriers protruding from the ground. Richard was in his dinosaur form running away from the tornado, protecting two people in his dinosaur hands. Allie gravitated to where April was but couldn't seem to find her. April grew her hair long and shot it around Allie's waist, pulling her to safety before a piece of metal hit her.

The others on the team weren't as lucky. Zane and Vanessa had been hit and were lying underneath another barrier that Richard had put them under. He, however, got hit and went to his human form. He fell unconscious as the piece of metal collapsed on top of him. The only ones left in the game was April and Allie. They heaved heavy breaths underneath the barrier.

"I can slow down the tornado but only for several seconds, you grab the med kit. This is our last chance. Logan will kill us if we fail this." Allie said as she ran out. She lifted her arms trying to make the gravitons on the objects heavier. The tornado spun slightly slower. April extended a lock of hair and wrapped it around the med kit. The tornado resumed its speedy rate and April screamed in pain as she pulled the med kit out of its force. The kit went flying out but was still attached to her hair. She contracted her lock of hair and she grabbed the kit. She felt that she was getting pulled into the tornado but she felt weighted down. She thanked Allie and slowly but surely made her way to the green button on the wall. She had to be aware of her surroundings since metal was flying everywhere. She gripped tightly to the med kit and pressed the button. The simulated tornado stopped. She let out a sigh of relief.

She ran towards Zane, Vanessa and Richard. Allie joined her and they both doctored the wounds the best they could. They were breathing heavily as both of their hands shook. Richard came to first. There was no rest.

"Watch out!" He shouted, instantly transforming into his dinosaur form and attacking the Sentinel that came out of thin air. He wrestled with the Sentinel. Allie got up and weighted the Sentinel and it fell backward as Richard battered it. April was left wiping away blood from scars that covered Zane's arms. She heard the alarm go off and the danger room simulation disappeared. She breathed out a sigh of relief. Marina entered the room with Logan behind her.

"Okay, you did alright but let's see your doctoring." Logan grunted coming forward to see the two of the unconscious students. "Good job, overall. A little sketchy on the bandaging." Zane and Vanessa were sent to the med wing while April, Allie, and Richard had to go to classes.

They left the danger room still sweating and on edge. They acknowledged the other students who were waiting outside. Allie waved to them, snickering. Vince soberly smiled back. They walked towards the lobby together, stopping to see the Professor before their 'Relaxation' class.

"Rina, is so relentless. Look at this bruise on my arm. Hope is going to kill me, if I get beat anymore. She says it isn't good publicity if your boyfriend looks rough around the edges. She says it takes away from my charisma." Rex said pointing to a huge bruise on his arm.

"Whoah, it is still uncanny that you guys are still together. You guys are always arguing. I'm surprised she still compliments you." April chuckled. Their conversation was interrupted when the daylight filtered in from outside, they all peered through the light to see who had opened the door. They saw a young teenage girl come through the door, her book bag still on her back. She glanced around the lobby in awe and then she met their eyes. She closed the door behind her quickly. They noticed her hands were shaking.

"Hi, are you okay?" Allie spoke. The girl nodded quickly.

"I'm fine. My name is Hope Dawson. I'd like to come here." She said. They all looked at each other and grinned.

-At Kathy's Diner-

Olivia turned tables and she went to her last table of the evening. The diner was only filled with stragglers. She breathed a sigh of relief as she approached the last customer of the day. The customer was a young teenage girl with a scarf around her face and sunglasses on. The girl glanced up at her through her sunglasses. Olivia met her eyes and she gasped. Olivia suddenly saw the girl attacking the diner, demanding money and her skin peeled back in layers and was twisting and spiraling around her. Olivia blinked and the vision disappeared.

"Hello?" the girl said in an in an irritated manner. She shook her head and took down the girl's order. She tried to convince herself it was just a harmless daydream. She walked around the counter and grabbed some extra straws for her waitress pocket. She pinned the order down to turn around to a glass sugar container flung at her. She glimpsed back at Rocco who was working the kitchen. He looked shocked. She ducked as flying cup came in contact with the wall and she realized her vision was coming true. Olivia dove to the floor. The girl was robbing them and throwing a fit while doing it. She glanced over at Chase who was frozen in place. The other customers turned to see what it was that had just broken.

The girl was now standing on top of her table, disrobing to reveal her long strips of skin that covered her. They detached from her form and lashed out like whips. The customers screamed and dove under the tables. They threw out their wallets and purses.

"I'm robbing this joint so give me all the cash and valuables you have or you will have my whips to answer to." She shouted. Olivia's eyes widened as Chase and she shared a glance of terror. At least she assumed Hope had gone home early since it was what she usually did on school nights. Her heart started to beat faster. She looked at Wendy, a kind, old woman who was running the cash register and nodded to her. Olivia crawled on the floor trying to get to Wendy's cellphone in her purse as Wendy was clacking away at the cash register. Olivia found it in the nick of time.

"Here, please…don't hurt anyone." Wendy said passing her money. The girl saw Olivia when she took the money.

"Girlie, get up. All of the money." The girl said. The girl looked so gruesome and terrifying. Olivia slowly got up and pulled out her tips and her wallet. The girl's striated red skinned hands nabbed the money. "I don't like you. Holding money from a robber isn't wise." Suddenly Olivia saw a skin whip hit her face, the force making her fly backwards and hit the wall. She felt searing pain spark through her back and her cheek.

"Olive!" she vaguely heard Chase scream, coming in and out of consciousness. She gripped the cellphone in her hand and dialed #1 on speed dial before she went unconscious.

* * *

I loved writing this chapter. Hopefully, you loved reading it. Give me feedback if you liked it enough, especially about the new format.

Sincerely. Anonymous


	2. MIA

Dear new and old readers,

FYI: This story has a heavily OCed cast. For background information or about the general events that took place in the past please skim over or read X-Men: Restoration. This story is the sequel to that one. I believe it is possible for this story to be fairly easy to be read on its own though you may not have the full background on some of the events discussed. I just wanted to let you guys know. Happy reading!

Sincerely. Anonymous

This story takes place five years after Noah Beech returns to a paradise of a future which means overall eight years for the others. For the first few chapters it will focus mainly on the new characters but later I will draw the focus to the original OC cast.

Disclaimer: Don't own X-Men and the OCs are owned by their respected owners.

**X-Men: Retaliation**

_Chapter Two: MIA_

Hope was standing before _thee_ Professor Xavier. She had only read about him in articles and seen him on television. He was sitting behind his grandeur of a desk as he opened his hands in welcome. He indicated to her with a gesture of his hand to take a seat. She let her bookbag sound a 'thump' as she took the seat quickly.

"Hello, Hope. How are you?" He asked her. She was dumbfounded. She was in the presence of the greatest heroes of time. She breathed in.

"I'm good." She was able to utter as she sat down in the plush chair.

"Do your parents or relatives know about your decision to come here?" He asked. Hope pursed her lips tightly, he was prying.

"Yes, of course. My sister has always known I wanted to come here." She replied, her voice shook, nervously. She couldn't lie to telepath and what she had said was true. The Professor nodded his head but then put his left fingers to his temple, looking distressed. "Is something wrong?" she asked, wondering if he had gotten a message.

He pressed the intercom button. "Logan, get together a group of three X-Men to take care of a robbery at Kathy's Diner, a rogue mutant is there and people have been injured. I am going to Cerebro to find out more about the rogue mutant." Hope's heart dropped as she realized what he had just said. _Kathy's Diner- where her sister worked. _The Professor looked up realizing her distress.

"My sister…works there…" She whispered, realizing what she had done. Her sister couldn't defend herself; she worked ridiculously long shifts and never got the rest she deserved. She had left her sister vulnerable.

-At Kathy's Diner-

Olivia opened her eyes to see the regular Fred looming over her with his hands on the side of her face. Chase was there by his side. As soon as they noticed she was awake, they gave her space. She grabbed her aching head and pushed herself off of the ground.

"Didn't you leave earlier?! Why were your hands…" She gasped glancing around to see that some of the people were still being held hostage but there was a small battle going on between the girl with the dangling strips of skin and what seemed to be the X-Man Wolverine. She blinked as her head ached as she instantly recalled being hit in the cheek and having her skin ripped raw. She touched the spot feeling no pain and it was smooth as it was before the attack. "How, did this happen?"

"Slow down, Olivia take some time to breath. The X-Men came in and saved us as soon as you went unconscious. The customers are being evacuated through well, by teleportation." Chase said as he scratched his head. She heard a 'snap' sound and the robber was beating Wolverine with her whip like extensions of skin. The girl saw them and bounded at them her whips ready to lash. Chase dove and covered her with his body.

"Chase…Where's Wendy?" she whispered, frantically. She saw the girl's shoes running towards them as Wolverine trying to block her way to them.

"She is safe. Transported out with the others," Fred replied.

"Get out of my way, you old geezer!" she spat out as Wolverine growled at the comment. Olivia blinked and saw another vision come before her eyes. _The girl let out her whips at Wolverine as he turned around, ripping up his back with the stingers on the ends of it_. She gasped, pulling herself up from Chase's protection.

"Watch it, Wolverine. Don't turn away!" she yelled out but instead of turning away, he glanced at her. Another vision came over her. "Duck! Hit her in her right side!" she commanded, gripping Chase's arm with fervor. Wolverine had started to win.

Suddenly, Nightcrawler appeared beside them and Olivia screamed from fright. They were transported outside. She stared at Kathy's Diner from the parking lot. There was a blond girl on top of the diner.

"Corals, you are good to go!" Nightcrawler yelled giving her a thumbs up. She raised her arms in the air, sparkles rising from the building and shot through the front door. A few moments later, Wolverine dragged out the robber's body. Olivia sat on the asphalt next to Chase who was probably just as disoriented as she was. She stared at the scene as Fred, Nightcrawler, 'Corals', and Wolverine gathered in a circle discussing what to do with her. She had no idea the insistent regular was a part of the X-Men. She closed her eyes as she thought about what her sister had told her numerous times. Hope wanted to be an X-Man, but Olivia knew she couldn't let her. Olivia wanted to be like them too but there were too many risks, too many losses involved. She couldn't bear the thought of losing her only relative, _her sister_, for goodness sake. Hope was naïve to these things but Olivia knew…knew too much about the consequences. She turned away trying to think about the present.

"So are you as flabbergasted as I am?" she whispered. Chase nodded.

"Sometimes, I wish I could be heroes like them." Chase commented leaning back, his hands propping himself up. She smiled.

"You were a hero. You protected me. That is enough for me." Olivia said.

"Do you want to go for coffee…sometime? Not at Kathy's Diner for sure." He asked.

"I thought you would never ask." Olivia smiled at him; she scooted closer to him and leaned her head against his shoulder. He wrapped his arm around her. "Thank you for everything."

"There is nothing like Maple Mondays." He laughed. She raised her eyebrows at him but gave into a laugh. She would sure have a story for Hope when she got home.

-SHIELD NY Branch-

"Natalie Foster, code name Commander- #2354" she stated before walking through to HQ. "You needed me, sir?" She asked Nick Fury who looked like he had more than one thing on his mind.

"Yes, Foster. Meet your new partner. X-23." Nick Fury said. Natalie turned to see a beast of a girl standing there next to him. Natalie pursed her lips together but then opened them.

"I've been fine without Danielle, then Becky, and finally Sergio. They moved on, so can I." Natalie beckoned and X-23 looked irritated. She heard a 'slink' and the girl had razor sharp claws like Logan. She didn't want to get on the wrong side of this girl. "Though this is fine, just fine. X-23 you are more than fit enough to be my partner."

"Good, I'll leave you two to get to know each other." Nick Fury left them. They walked out side by side.

"So, what have you been doing during this time?" she asked before she would be sliced to pieces.

"Been frozen in ice for ten years, so not much." She said with a tone of irritation and with that she disappeared. Natalie had a problem with her new partner and now looking back at all of the other problems to nil she had with her partners before' this was the cherry on top. She thought Danielle's eating problem where they always would have to stop and eat on a mission was the worst. She was far from wrong as possible. _Great, just great. _

-At The Mutant Academy Dorms-

"Don't you remember when stuff use to be easy?" Mark mumbled, lying on his bed face down so that his voice was muffled.

"What do you mean easy, you mean when we were having the regular ol' Brotherhood X-Men scuffles?" Rainier said reading the newspaper for national boxing match times. Mark turned over on his side and propped his head up on his hand. Rainier gave him a long look with a crooked smile that discomforted him.

"No, don't miss that…really don't miss that. But when we use to not have the national spotlight on us and we use to be kids. I feel like we grew up too fast." Mark commented, ruffling his green hair.

"Well, we had to grow because we had to protect our future. Anyways, where did all this sappy junk come from, Sliders? Are you trying to lose your rep as the 'funny green haired guy' of the house?" Rainier commented. Mark sat up.

"No, I am still just as funny as I was. I was just reminiscing." Mark said in his defense. He twiddled his thumbs and picked up a deck of cards.

"Where is Levi? We need to practice for our next match or we won't get to nationals." Rainier replied, throwing the newspaper down.

"Where do you think? Levi is flirting with the girls. Like always." Mark replied, shuffling the deck from hand to hand.

They heard loud noises from downstairs. They both looked at each other and raced to the doors, scrambling downstairs. The other X-Men had returned from a mission. They saw the entrance doors open to see Camlin and Eric arriving with Ansleigh. The beat up group glanced up the stairs where the boys were standing in the balcony area, they waved at each other. They had just returned from saving the electric plant from shutting off half of the city's electricity. Ansleigh shook her electricity fried hair as they all laughed.

-At the Dawson Apt.-

"Hey, squirt!" Olivia shouted entering the dark apartment. She was alarmed and quickly ran to Hope's room. The room was dark; she turned on the light to see that no one was there. Her heart skipped a beat.

She ran out of the room grabbed her purse and keys when a letter dropped out of her purse. She flipped it over and saw that it was Hope's handwriting. She ripped it open and read it. She gasped, flying out the door.

She couldn't join the X-Men. She couldn't or she would die.


	3. New Meat

Thank you, thank you to all my readers.

I cannot express words on how far this story has come.

You have helped me along the way, incredibly.

_Disclaimer: Don't own X-Men and the OCs are owned by their respected owners._

**X-Men: Retaliation**

_Chapter Three: New Meat_

Wolverine, Fred, and Coralie walked into the Academy to be ambushed by a little girl they had never seen before. Fred did a double take. He had seen the girl before at the diner. She usually stayed in back but a few times she talked to Olivia.

"Is she okay?" the black haired, green eyed girl begged them.

"Do you mean Olivia?" Fred asked going out on a whim. She started to cry and he could feel the sting of Coralie's eyes beaming into him.

"Great, Fred. You made her cry." Coralie remarked, taking the girl into her arms. She patted her on the back. "It's okay…she is fine. She went home in perfect condition."

"She is?" the girl sobbed and breaking away from the caring grip of Coralie. "Oh, that's great." She whipped away her tears from her flushed face. Logan grumbled in the background, waving at each of them and walked off. Logan was never one for dealing with sobby girls, he had tried it once with Kitty and it ended with him being called an insensitive jerk. All he had said was he was going to cream that Alvers guy. _What is so wrong with that? _He stopped and glanced over his shoulder, hesitating for a moment, and then disappeared into the shadows of the hall.

"You better now?" Coralie asked, her motherly side coming out of her. Coralie was older, more mature though she still carried around her video camera like a tourist who wanted to photograph every moment. Hope shook her head and wiped her tears away with her now soaked sleeve. "Now, are you a new student here?" Hope was about to say something when a big thump at the door interrupted her. All three of them turned towards each other and raised their eyebrows. _What could that be?_

They stared through the cloudy textured windows to see a dark figure leaning up against it. The door swung open and banged against the door stopper.

"Get outta here! I don't want to see ya again!" Rogue yelled, stomping into the school.

"But,_ Cherie_." Remy said in a suave voice as he got up off the ground. Rogue stared him down with a dart glare. She pointed out the door then gracefully kicked it shut in Rogue styled fashion.

"Is he that desperate?" Coralie asked. Rogue balled up her hands like fists and let out an agitated sigh. Remy LeBeau was a person she could not get out of her life; she NEVER wanted to see him after what he did.

"I can't even go to Creamy Goodness Parlor to get the new flavor of ice cream without HIM stalking me." Rogue sighed, "I didn't even get any ice cream!"

"It's okay, Camlin is probably getting some. You know how my sister is with new things…let's go sky diving, let's go get the new flavor very berry nutty ice cream, let's go see that new movie, etc…" Coralie commented trying to comfort Rogue.

"It isn't stalking, Cherie. It is called following closely." A voice said. They all spun around to see Remy leaning against the door with his arms crossed, and wearing his crooked grin. Rogue gasped with surprise and disgust.

"How in the world did you get..? Oh, never mind." Fred asked doing a double take. Fred slowly turned his head slightly towards Hope and motioned with his head cocked sideways for them to leave. Whenever Remy and Rogue were in the same room…things get tossed. Hope shook her head and they both slowly inched away from the confrontation.

"No it is called stalking! You have ruined multiple videos of mine. Navy Pier, Disney World, Washington D.C. You have 'followed closely' to Rogue everywhere! Do you know how creepy it is to see a perfect good clip of your friends having a good time and then there is you lurking in the background!?" Coralie shouted.

"Creepy? Oh, please petite fille don't call me that. I did come up and rendezvous with Cherie here," Remy replied stooping over the now angered strawberry blonde girl. Coralie glared up at him. Fred and Hope were now a distance away and the three of them had seemed to get quieter. They shifted their focus, shuffling down the classroom hallway before seeing Professor McCoy come out of his class and dart for the lobby. Hope looked scared stiff by the big, blue beast but Fred reassured that he was one of the kindest professors she would meet.

They heard Rogue scream "Remy!" before the muffled voices were silenced. Fred breathed out a deep sigh. "Sorry about that, it isn't always like this at the Academy. I got to head to class so I will take you to someone who knows this school like the back of her hand to show you around." Fred continued as they stopped in front of an unlabeled door.

He tapped the door three times and the door flew open. A tall, Asian girl emerged from a thick fog. She was in an old western duster jacket that was misted from the fog. She had a regular collared shirt and worn jeans beneath it. She beamed a smile at Hope.

"Hello, I'm Sakura. Please to meet you." She said cheerfully in a slight Asian accent. Sakura had changed slightly since The Institution event, eight years ago. She had grown out her hair and got it permed because she said it made it 'more perky'. She was more controlling of her water based powers but she never changed her cheerful, optimistic personality. Sakura would always be a happy-go-lucky person; no one could dull her outlook on life. Her yoga and relaxation class was one of the most popular classes because people loved being around her.

"Sakura, can you show her around? I have to get to Anderson's Tech in Field class. See ya!" Fred bolted down the hall.

"What's up with the fog?" Hope asked, trying to see into the room.

"Greenhouse." She commented, stepping aside and welcoming Hope into the greenhouse. Hope saw many flowers and exotic plants. The misty fog lingered in the air made it all the much prettier since the sun rays were shined through the layers of haze.

"It's so beautiful." Hope gaped looking at the bright colored blooms. The colors exploded across the room. She breathed in deeply and a pleasant fragrance filled her nose.

"I'm Hope by the way." Hope said. Sakura smiled at her.

"Oh, another Hope. Good. Good. We need all the hope we can get." Sakura replied.

"No, no. My name is Hope." Hope said, thinking that Sakura didn't understand her.

"I know. We are the X-Men. Hope Winters. Mutant Integration advocate." Sakura explained then suddenly it clicked with Hope. Hope Winters, the woman on the television advocating mutant integration had gone here, not to just the academy but was chosen to be an X-Man.

"Oh, yes two Hopes. I was named after someone who was a hero, long ago. You can call me by my last name, Dawson if you get confused easily. My dad use to call me that when we spent time together. He said it was a more fitting name for me when we were working with his tools." Hope smiled.

"Dawson, it is a pretty name." Sakura answered, nodding in approval as they exited in the greenhouse where they were greeted with the cool air conditioning in the building. They walked down the classroom hallways where Hope had seen a bunch of different mutants taking very different classes.

They stopped in front of some doors labeled formal lounge and Sakura pushed opened the doors joyously. Hope saw lots of students hanging out. Some were reading and others were huddled around a television screen. There were a few just sitting about and talking.

"Hey, this is Hope Dawson. Not her get her confused with Hope Winters, she said calling her Dawson is perfectly fine. She is new here." Sakura said introducing Hope to the students. They nodded and waved.

"Hi, I'm Sarah. Nice to meet you Dawson." Sarah said, brushing her fingers through her pixie cut before throwing her arms around Hope in a bear hug. She was welcomed by other students too, there was Vince who was Sarah's boyfriend, then there was Laura, a nurse who was dressed in scrubs which complimented her blue skin nicely, then there was Shiloh, who seemed to be the shyest out of all of them but was really nice too. Hope knew she would fit here. She knew she had a place she belonged.

"Hope, your sister is here." Someone said. Hope spun on her foot and saw Reagan Mitchells standing in the doorway. She was as beautiful as can be and she gave of this aura of genuineness that was warming to Hope's heart. She couldn't believe that Reagan Mitchells, the celebrity model had said her name. Hope breathed deeply in because she felt a dark ball in the pit of her stomach. She had to face her sister. She walked down the hallway, following Reagan who glided across the floor like she was walking on air. "Your sister is waiting by the door. Hopefully, I'll see you around." Hope saw her sister leaning against the French doors, Rogue and the others nowhere in sight from earlier. Reagan left Hope to her business, going upstairs.

"Hope!" Olivia shouted, running to her and giving her a deep embrace. "You are alright. Thank the Lord."

"Why are you worried about me? What about yourself?" Hope said, looking her over and saw no marks of a fight from the robbery.

"We need to go. You can't come here, Hope. I can't let you." Olivia pleaded.

"Why? Mom and dad encouraged us to come here. Just because you missed your opportunity for an education, doesn't mean I can. Yeah, I know that you dropped out of high school. Stop lying to me, Olivia. You can't keep treating me this way." Hope angrily spat at her sister. Olivia was taken back.

"It was all for our wellbeing, Hope. Just as now. You are putting everyone around you and yourself in danger. You just don't know it." Olivia retorted, biting back the tears. She had never confronted her baby sister like this before.

"I can control my gift. Even if I can't, I'll learn it here. This is what this place is for." Hope cried, tears now falling from her eyes. Professor Xavier approached both of them, rolling up in his wheelchair.

"Girls, I think we can take care of this in my office. Olivia, welcome and I am happy to see that you are alright." Professor Xavier said. Olivia and Hope followed him to his office.

-SHIELD chopper-

"So, do you like being called X-23 or do you have another name?" Natalie asked, trying to pass the time but X-23 just stared her down like she would disappear if she concentrated hard enough.

"Friends call me, Laura. But you just call me X-23." X-23 snarled, turning her head so Natalie was out of her line of sight. Natalie felt no sense of camaraderie from this girl at all. Now, all she wanted was to hang out with her X-Men friends. They had eventually warmed up to her being 'semi-good' as they called it since SHIELD had its own agenda when it came to all things mutant. Natalie wanted to use her persuasive mutation on Laura or X-23 but she would highly doubt it would do anything. She was angry at the world. Natalie would be too if she was frozen for a decade.

"So…do you want to go get a burger? You must have missed some type of food while you were frozen in ice." Natalie commented, remembering Danielle had said something about food being everybody's good point. Laura looked up and nodded slowly then looked away again. Maybe, Danni was right about food. Now, the only problem was landing the SHIELD chopper.

* * *

Hope you all liked it. I am trying to space out the new recruits being drafted in so it maybe another chapter before I get to them. I'm sorry! But as you already know, these new recruits are going to be side characters so after a chapter or so Olivia and Hope Dawson will not be as prominent as they are now. I added in a lot of other character interactions in this so I am wishing that you like it!

To my reviewers:

_MysteryAgain_- Thank you for the wonderful review! I hope you like what happens next.

_PotterGal14_- Thank you for such a compliment! It is what every writer wants to hear.

_Paperman0_- Thanks for the compliment and I hopefully won't disappoint you with updating it in a timely manner.

_callofduty1944_- Thank you for bring to my attention grammar corrections. I have fixed them and hopefully the chapter reads better.

_gordhanx_- Gordhan will be coming into the picture soon, sneaking about in the background for a chapter.

_Ocean's Viola_- Thank you for numerous compliments! I cannot wait to reveal the relationship between X-23 and Natalie either.


	4. The Art of Being Sneaky

I took a vacation for a month, so that I rest from a very difficult semester of college. I am deeply sorry if you all were anticipating weekly updates over break. I am trying to do weekly updates but more than likely it will be biweekly. Enjoy reading! This chapter is a plot twisting crazy train. Please note new readers to understand this chapter fully please read Natalie Foster's chapter from X-Men: Restoration.

_Disclaimer: Don't own X-Men and the OCs are owned by their respected owners._

**X-Men: Retaliation**

_Chapter Four: The Art of Being Sneaky_

"Not everyone has invisibility as their mutation but there are still ways to be invisible. Let me go into detail, you can sneak through a high security area without being detected. You have to be smart." Noah lectured to the class. He was a student himself at The Mutant Academy but he was a pro at sneaking about so the Professor wanted him to talk about his experiences. "You have to know the layout of the area before you even try to infiltrate it. You have got to be quick witted and quick on your feet also."

The students stared at him with dull, glazed eyes. They weren't taking in a word he said. "Alright, let's set a scenario since none of you are actually listening to me." He brought up some blueprints of The Institution on the computer; he drew on the digital notepad. "There are Sentinels here, here, here. How do you get past them? And that is only the beginning." Noah said to the class where they perked up a bit, listening with a bit more interest. Suddenly, someone walked in late to the class. Noah turned to see it was Fred. He had seen Fred around but never really talked to him. Fred looked a little frazzled from being late, stared at Noah for a second and was about to walk out of the classroom.

"Whoah, slow down this is Tech in the Field. I'm just guest lecturing. Take your seat." Noah said before he could go out the door. Fred sat, slouching in his chair. "Now, you tell me how you would go through these Sentinels undetected without your mutant abilities." He pointed to Fred.

"What me?" he asked dully, sitting up in his chair. Noah shook his head. Fred leaned forward drumming his fingers against the desk staring up at the diagram. "I would…go through the air vents." He answered. Noah smiled as everyone else in the class commented on his intelligent answer.

"Good answer…" he said as he paused then he continued, "But sadly it is wrong. You would call for back-up. I know it is silly to think that way but first of all, you have no idea if the air vent idea will work. You have no idea the size or capacity they could take. Sentinels also have x-ray vision so they would regardless see you in an instant. You need a distraction to sneak in undetected. Sentinels have a weak point and that is they become overwhelmed with enough fire power they don't see beneath them. You get someone to attack all three Sentinels and you sneak by undetected without going through vents and what not." The class was stunned at his solution.

"That is cheating. I mean you are still visible, you have to call in others…and they get to use their mutant powers not you." A girl piped up from the back of the class.

"I never said there were any other restrictions except that you couldn't use your powers. Think outside the box and all of the resources around. This exercise is for showing the importance of team work because what if you were injured and couldn't use your abilities? These are the steps to remember for good invisibility. First rule, don't go at it alone. Second, know your enemy. Third, no monkey business." Noah replied.

The students nodded agreeably. He smiled at them.

"Remember the people around you. Look at them and cherish the time you have with them. One day they maybe will save your life." Noah said. They gazed at each other unknowing of the future and how they would one day step up to the plate and fill the X-Men's shoes. Noah knew that when The Institution was on the rise none of his friends were ready, including him. He would make sure that everyone would be ready for anything to come their way. He was sure of it. "Now let's get on to how technology can apply to this situation and how we can make it even more difficult."

-The Professor's Office-

"Professor, I respect your school in all but my sister isn't ready. Please." Olivia begged. She was still dressed in her waitress uniform, bothered as can be. The Professor sensed her panic. He tried to search her mind. Olivia backed away. The Professor sensed a darker secret within the girl's mind.

"Olivia, I sense your distress." Professor Xavier replied. "Your sister has made a decision though and I think it would be best for her to stay here with us. We have the resources for her to control her gift and you can come here too alongside your sister."

_Why was it so difficult? She had seen her sister's death. She couldn't prevent it any longer because it was inevitable. Her sister really does want to go here and she thought she could at least grant her sister's last wish. _Olivia sighed deeply; her conflicted feelings were getting in the way of her own sanity. "Alright, but if anything happens please call me. Keep her as safe as possible. If it is the last thing you do Professor. Everyone's wellbeing depends on it," she said. She hugged Hope and walked out the door without even saying good-bye. She knew if she said good-bye she would doubt her decision to let her be free.

Olivia slowly walked out of the mansion and got in her car and drove away. She had tears rolling down her face all the way home. Once at the apartment, she quickly pulled out a drawer from her dresser, she gazed at the chest inside the cavity. She pulled it out and dusted it off. She breathed deeply in and clicked it open. The lid creaked, she rifled through some letters, old pictures.

Olivia stopped at one picture, she saw her parents with the both of them, her and Hope. She wiped away the tears. She dug all the way to the bottom and saw the unopened letter. She was always forbidden to open the envelope when she was little. Her mother had countless times told her not to open it unless they were already in the school.

Scrawled across the top of the envelope was written: _ATTN: Charles Xavier,_ _Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters. _She ripped it open without hesitation.

_Dear Professor Charles Xavier, _

_I cannot express how much we have seen the school grow before and after The Institution. During our time there it was the greatest gift that anyone has ever given us. Our time there was short but so sweet. Thank you. _

_We survived. We are Trent and Grace Bamback. Ella never did kill us. Ella had us sent through time to a time where it was happier. Trent could speak now and he told me about how he had always had feeling for me. Truthfully, I had too. After a few years of wandering about together, we got married took on a false surname of Dawson. We were going to have a baby girl but Ella showed up alive and in the flesh. She was much older than the last time we saw her. She had a child with her only two or three years old. The little girl had her frizzy brown curls. _

_Ella felt so guilty about what she did. Ella had been searching for us for years through time, knowing that her life was mere breaths. Soon, she checked into a hospital because she was so weak. Ella was diagnosed with cancer, brain cancer. They operated immediately and removed what they could. Her time travelling abilities went away apparently the time travel was caused by the pressure on her brain and heightened her time manipulation. She fell in love with her doctor, Timothy Greendale. They were married and had a child named Olivia. Timothy, however, mysteriously vanished one night. Ella was left alone with her baby. _

_Ella told both of us all of this and more. She told us that our child, a baby girl would be part of a prophesy. She told us to name her Faith. Faith was the key to ending all mutant attacks in the future. Ella didn't know how or when it would happen. Ella told us to stay away from Xavier's until The Institution chaos passed so time could be set right again. She then gave her last breath and died from exhaustion and malnutrition. It was so sad. Trent and I took her baby girl and raised her as her own. _

_We had our baby girl and we raised both children, happily. We felt danger was lurking around every corner. If you are reading this Professor, we are dead. We protected Faith from others who had found out about the prophesy. We know that our daughter is going to do something great someday. We changed her name to Hope and we moved constantly but we returned here to raise her. _

_Keep them safe. Our daughter Olivia already knows this and has taken on the duty of protecting her after our death. If she comes to you with Hope please take care of the both of them. _

_Love,_

_Trent and Grace Dawson _

Olivia bit down on her lip, crying. She trembled there, looking at the letter. She had always known that her sister was part of something greater. She even picked out the name Hope for her when her parents decided to change her name for her protection because she loved Hope Winters speeches about mutant integration. She had protected Hope growing up after her parents passed.

She stood, not wanting to think about the consequences of letting Hope go to an academy where unstable mutants were walking around. She herself was a mutant but she never let her sister know. That was the problem: Olivia couldn't go to The Mutant Academy unless she went into the mutant studies class there.

She got dressed in a casual outfit and grabbed all of things she needed, going out the door without turning around. Olivia sighed, dreaming of the chance when she could have lived a normal life. The date with Chase would have to wait, _family always came first_.

* * *

Okay people! Hopefully, you were not expecting this! I did drop a few hints. The family Noah sees at the end of X-Men: Restoration is indeed Trent and Grace Bamback (Dawson), and their daughters.

It is so sad about Olivia since she has such a conflicted family. Her mother died (who in the past tried to kill her current adopted parents) and her father vanished. She grew up knowing that her sister was special, that she was just a protector. Grace and Trent loved her like their own though.

_RogueRecruit_- Your welcome! I have big plans for Hope Dawson but also all of the other old OCs too.

_Paperman0- _I love the interplay too. I think Fred is going to be a great character in the rest of the story.

_Pinkie Pie the Destroyer- _Thank you for your encouraging and lovely comments. They encouraged me so much.


	5. Intervention and Hooligans

I took a vacation for a month, so that I rest from a very difficult semester of college. I am deeply sorry if you all were anticipating weekly updates over break. I am trying to do weekly updates but more than likely it will be biweekly. Enjoy reading!

Other new OC creators: A bunch of OCs will be presented in the next chapter. They may not play a vital role yet but there will be great dialogue and wit behind each and every one of them! (ie. a character may be lurking in the background for a chapter)

_Disclaimer: Don't own X-Men and the OCs are owned by their respected owners._

**X-Men: Retaliation**

_Chapter Five: Interventions and Hooligans_

-Genosha Rehabilitation Center-

"She is a wild one, Dr. Joshua." The officer said as he handed off a girl in restraints from the helicopter. Dr. Joshua frowned sincerely at the state the girl was in. She was strapped down to a wheelchair even with a mouth guard. He shook his head sadly.

"LET ME GO! I will make all of you suffer!" she screamed at the top of her lungs. Dr. Joshua stuffed her into a transport pod and sent her down to the hospital so she could get her blood work and medical records in order. Thank goodness she had a mouth guard because he seriously thought she was going to bite him. He watched her go down the tube.

"She is apparently Anne Murrow. But she goes by Fray. She has multiple charges against her for theft, battery, and serious mayhem charges. No one in the attacks were permanently scarred or disfigured but those skin whips of hers have nasty spikes that can do some damage. Since there was no permanent damage done to the persons involved other than a traumatic experience the judge was lenient and let her come here. He also said that she was young and needed to get her priorities straighten out. For a mutant like her though, I dunno if that is going to be done." The officer commented, handing the copied police reports to Dr. Joshua for filing away in the patient's record.

"Thanks. We hopefully will be able to rehabilitate her. Do you know of any mutants that she hung around? We have had quite a few Morlocks, Tunnelers, and Brotherhood members in here. They tend to be happier with friends and get through rehabilitation much faster." Dr. Joshua asked inspecting the reports. He adjusted his spectacles, the papers shaking a tiny bit from his wavering hands.

"All we know is that she was a lone wolf. She was found alone at every crime we caught her at." The officer said his goodbyes and entered the helicopter again to fly away and catch more misunderstood, troubled mutants for them to help. Dr. Joshua sighed; this job was tough but rewarding. Every life was touching here. He went downstairs and filed away the reports and did his rounds checking in on the different rooms in his area.

"Hey, Doc." Dr. Joshua recognized the voice and turned around, letting out a low chuckle. He saw RJ Peters standing before him, his body no longer stretched out like it was when he first arrived on site. RJ had been released several years ago but he wanted to stay as a mutant counselor for troubled mutants. RJ was a piece of work when he arrived but several of the women staff said he had cleaned up real nice. His blond hair had even grown in the last year and his skin pigmentation was still a bit gray and pale but nicer than it was originally.

"How you doing, buddy?" Dr. Joshua said. "You ready to go check on her?" RJ nodded. Dr. Joshua and RJ walked side by side who were joined by another team of doctors and nurses behind them. They scanned their ID cards, were searched for weapons, and then sanitized.

They entered into the maximum security part of the Genosha Rehabilitation Center passing other high security patient's rooms. They came to _the room_. RJ opened the door slowly.

There in the room was a woman lying on a bed. Her husband was seated next to her distressed and worried. The woman was calm but very pale.

"Alright, Jean. What is the problem today?" RJ said approaching the bed slowly.

"The headaches, the voices…" she whispered.

"They won't go away!" Her husband whispered, tearing up. Scott Summers was not a man to be messed with when his wife was involved. Dr. Joshua approached the bed, laying his brown leathery hands on the sides of Jean's head. He released a calming sleep over her.

"Mr. Summers, she will get some rest now. We have to call Charles. He is the only one that can really understand what the matter is." Dr. Joshua commanded in a respectable tone. Scott hissed through his teeth.

"I really don't know. The Professor probed inside Jean's mind last time and it traumatized her. It made her scared for her life; she suddenly had more nightmares and started to have panic attacks. Xavier sent us here to find out what was the matter. Jean can't even spend time with our child. Doctor, you have to do something else." Scott begged looking through his red sunglasses.

Dr. Joshua turned away. He had healed so many mutant's troubles even his own. The African American doctor had come from a bad and abusive home. He was eventually put in foster care system and adopted by a doctor and her husband. They taught him compassion, love, and kindness. He developed his mutation at a young age and wasn't even aware of it until he was in medical school when he stopped a man's seizure. He had a gift of making people calm and happy. He could put their troubles away just by talking to them. Yet, he felt like he could do nothing for Jean. No matter how calm, or happy he made her, the euphoria disappeared in a few days and the horrific nightmares and voices came back to haunt her.

They heard marching from outside the maximum security doors. The doors opened automatically and there were two young ladies before them, dressed in SHIELD uniforms accompanied by a Genosha worker.

"You are not allowed to be in here." Dr. Joshua said, still amazed at how they got in. RJ blinked. Scott protectively covered Jean with his arm as she slept soundly.

"Doc, hold your horses. We are here under the Director's orders. We don't want to cause a panic. I'm Natalie Foster, this is…Laura." Natalie said staring at the other girl. The girl flipped her black hair back and turned away from Natalie, her arms crossed. "SHIELD requires that Jean Grey is to be held at another SHIELD facility. It is the safety of the people and mutants in this center." The doctor was alarmed but Natalie handed them the papers from Director Fury himself.

"You are not taking my wife, anywhere!" Scott ordered. Laura snarled and Natalie saw her grip her fists tightly, trying to hold her anger back. Dr. Joshua tried to calm Scott down. RJ stood next to Scott protecting the patient.

"We are only looking out for the safety of everyone. Jean Grey's telepathic and telekinesis abilities have increased fourfold within the last year alone. Dr. Joshua has done a successful job with his staff but now it is time for another intervention. SHIELD is trying to protect her from harming others. We understand your concern for Jean, Mr. Summers but we cannot allow Jean to be around other civilians. It is a flight risk." Natalie replied.

"My wife is not a flight risk! She was kept away from The Institution who said the same exact thing under MY watch, and she will be kept away from you people. We can't trust anyone." Scott yelled at them Natalie took a step back while Laura held her ground.

"You can come to the SHIELD facility with us. We have already contacted Charles Xavier and other highly skilled mutants to help us solve Jean's troubles. We are only trying to help." Natalie begged. She really didn't want to use her mutation on them. She whispered the words under her breath. They all froze in place under her spell. She tapped Laura out of it and they called in reinforcements to take care of Jean. Natalie breathed a heavy sigh. "Awaken everyone," once they were done. Scott went ballistic. RJ grabbed him and wrapped his elastic arms around him.

"What did you do?!" He screamed at her coming closer every second. Laura pulled out her claws. Natalie stopped breathing, closing her eyes.

"You can visit her whenever you want but you should take some time for your child. She has been missing her father." Laura mumbled retracting her claws. Natalie breathed again.

"Fine, but I would like to speak to Charles when he arrives" Scott said staring at them with his burning eyes from behind his shades.

Scott left the rehabilitation center, angry with how SHIELD had taken her. He loved her. He went home to see his five year old playing with her dolls quietly. The sitter left. Scott walked into his daughter's room.

"Hiya, Hope!" He exclaimed trying to put on a smile for the child.

"Daddy!" she wailed running into his arms. _There was still another hope. _

-Mutant Academy Dorms –

"Hey, hey. QUIET DOWN!" Abby shouted, glaring at Mark who was fooling around with the popcorn with Sakura and Sarah. The lights were dimmed in the room.

"Turn the tele up." Lyra chimed, stealing the popcorn bowl away from Mark.

"Sorry, sorry." Mark snarled throwing popcorn at Abby. The girl was really touchy. She also used to be crazy and power hungry but she was a lot better now.

"The match is about to start!" Abby chimed, in a better mood than before. They watched the television intently as Rainier Turow appeared. Everyone in the lounge cheered enthusiastically. There was a knock at the door and everyone turned to see what it was except for Abby and Sarah whose eyes were glued to screen looking horrifyingly at the size of Rainier's opponent. It was the Professor Ororo with the new girl, Hope.

"I presume you all have met the newest student, Hope Dawson?" Storm said gesturing for Hope to take a seat. A resounding hi was sounded through the crowd of students gathering. Hope sat down next to Fred and Sakura.

"Hi, the others are being sucked into the television as we speak." Fred whispered. Hope nodded. Sakura was however unresponsive due to the breathing exercises she was doing.

"Oh, is tha match on already?" Rogue said walking in behind them.

"Hey, Rogue." Danielle said with her mouth full of chips. She was surrounded by chips, popcorn, salsa, cupcakes, an assorted tray of vegetables, and spray cheese. She sprayed cheesed the cupcake, stuffing into her mouth. Rogue lifted an eyebrow.

"How can you eat that? Where does it go? I mean, you are practically a rail." Allie said.

"Shadow power mojo takes a lot of energy. The shadow realm is big but the more stuff I put in there, the more energy I burn. It is a complicated process. SHIELD even did a whole set of tests on it. I had to eat a lot when that was…" Danielle commented. Abby looked as if she was going to pull her face off.

"SHHH! It's starting Rainier going against the champ mutant Geronimo." Sarah uttered very softly. Her voice was so ghostlike that it made the hair prickle up on everybody's necks. They watched intently as they paced around each other. Rainier with his boxing gloves smacking together, doing the shuffle that Levi and him had perfected while training in the new academy gymnasium. Shiloh put up a pillow in front of her face as Vince gave her a comforting tap on the back. Rainier hit him in the chin. They screamed out in excitement. They heard yells from upstairs. Hope glanced up terrified.

"It's Logan. He was banned from watching it here with us because he yells way too much. And he also punched a hole in the television set. Rainier lost that match." Fred murmured very softly. She watched intently now as Rainier weaved to and fro between the swings. He got another punch in to the chest. It was exciting to watch.

Suddenly, there was a high pitched scream. People panicking glanced at each other wondering what it could be. Burglars, Sentinels, or the ghost of Dr. Bamback himself?!

Suddenly a figure floated down from the ceiling in front of the television and in the dark space, people jumped. Sarah screamed. Someone flicked on the lights. Once they saw who the figure was they all screamed in unison.

It was Kitty with _hot_ pink hair that was still wet. A silence followed as she stared them down with those eyes that could look into your soul.

"WHO PUT HAIR DYE IN MY SHAMPOO!?" She screamed. Her head bobbed around to the people in the crowd, suspecting a select few of them. They all stared back terrified of the Kitty that stood before them. They all erupted in laughter. Danielle rolled on the floor laughing, wiping tears out of her eyes.

"That's…*chuckle* quite a *snicker* look for you!" Rogue said through her tears. Kitty smugly turned and marched out of room not even bothering to open or close the door on her way out, she just phased through it. They heard more yells from upstairs and all of them except Coralie and Camlin returned their attention to the television screen.

"We have to get this on video!" Coralie and Camlin exclaimed in unison. They ran out of the room quickly, with a tired Eric following behind them.

"_Oh, what a day," _Hope thought.

* * *

LOVED writing this chapter. So there are three Hopes officially. (If I haven't already made that clear...) But the bigger mystery is who dyed Kitty's hair? (Because who would really ask about Jean and Scott when a prankster is running arounf the Academy?) yeah, but seriously...more fun to come.

-Sincerely Anonymous

Reviewers:

_Paperman0- _I am great at coming up with twists so thank you for not expecting it. :D

_RogueRecruit- _More fun and plot twists. The story arc with the three Hopes is long but it will be stretched out over adventurous minute story arcs!


	6. Secret Meetings

I am really sorry that I haven't updated in over a month. Here is a great chapter that introduces several new OCs while letting the others shine. It is definitely going to be happy and funny for a while. I don't want to make it too serious like X-Men: Restoration. There will be serious parts but it will also have a light hearted feeling to it too. Happy reading.

_Disclaimer: Don't own X-Men and the OCs are owned by their respected owners._

**X-Men: Retaliation**

_Chapter Six: Secret Meetings_

Zane walked to his classroom where he co-taught with Kitty. He opened the door to see his students snickering at Kitty's hair which was dyed hot pink. He tried not to laugh but it was such a stark color contrast to the gray sweater and dark washed jeans she was wearing in attempt to tone down the color. Zane glanced at the class disapprovingly as he scanned the classroom he noticed something very small and brown out the window peering in, watching. He blinked and it vanished from sight.

"How was the guest lecturer yesterday?" He asked, noticing that Kitty was still glancing in a small compact looking at her hair.

"He was interesting." One student said from the back.

"Doesn't my hair look pinker than yesterday?" Kitty asked totally unaware that Zane was teaching. Zane sighed and turned to look at the mess. He cocked his head to the side and it did look like a brighter pink. "OMG! Why didn't I think about it before!? Someone put bleach in the shampoo, and the hair dye in the conditioner! I am going to murder them…" She whispered furiously to herself and phased out of the classroom.

Suddenly, someone threw open the door. He jumped a little surprised. It was Richard.

"Hey, man we got to go. Cerebro is detecting something off the charts." Richard said nodding to everyone in the class. "Class dismissed." Zane let out a sigh as he saw his students scatter like flies. "Where's the rose colored cat?"

"She's somewhere around here, let's get the troops gathered." Zane said in reply, Richard shrugged his shoulders.

"Eric and Laura are available, today. You get them. I'll get one of the newbies." Richard mentioned before running off to find a poor newbie. Richard had a tendency to throw new recruits into foreign situations and have them learn from it. Zane raised an eyebrow at this spectacle and recalled what classes Laura and Eric were in. Zane peeked his head into Sakura's meditation and yoga classroom.

"Downward dog, three breaths. Deeply now. Think about a place that makes you calm and happy. G…oh, hello Zane. Are you joining us?" She asked, lifting her head from a very yoga-esque pose. He shook his head 'no' and beckoned her to come. She got up off of the mat instructing the class into child's pose before she gave her full attention to Zane.

"Ah, I need Laura and Eric." He whispered trying not to disturb the peaceful environment that she created. Sakura scanned the classroom and found the two of them in the back. Eric was trying to hide

"Okay. What for?" She asked, catching her breath from teaching the yoga class.

"Cerebro." Zane said. Sakura nodded her head and called the both of them out.

"Hey, what's up?" Laura asked as an embarrassed Eric followed her out.

"We have a mission." Zane said. Sakura waved bye as she went back to teach her class. Laura elbowed Eric. Eric turned red.

"Aww, Eric you don't have to be embarrassed because you are in yoga. We all know you had to because Professor Ororo said that you were too angry on missions." Laura giggled as Eric watched his blue skinned friend run off ahead of them. She stopped and backed up a bit when she saw Richard coming down the stairs with none other than the ruthless Marina. Eric and Zane both gasped.

"Hello, fellow X-Men." She said sourly, intimidation passing over them like a cloud of perfume.

"Hey, Firewall…" Zane said softly trying to ease the tension. She attempted to smile but it looked more like a glare. Her tough as nails attitude showed through the way she held herself and it didn't help that she was tall.

"Guys, I am just me. Just because I took over the Danger Room from Wolverine doesn't mean I am him. Anyways, I wouldn't torture newbies like Rich over here." Marina scoffed crossing her arms as they went towards Cerebro. Once there they gathered around the Professor.

"Cerebro has detected a new…" The Professor stopped briefly and recomposed himself. "mutant. His name is Mason Blake. His mutation is beginning to go out of control. He cannot harness control of it. You need to head out stat and see if you can get him here so we can get his mutation under control. His location is in Chicago. Our liaison has been keeping her eyes on him and she says that he is unaware of it."

"What kind of mutation are we talking about?" Richard asked.

"He has the ability to cut off any of the senses, we are unsure if he can cut off all of them at once but with this escalation in activity…we are unable to make a far judgment. I know that all of you have grown over the past few years but I am sending Storm with you for all of your safety." The Professor nodded and the meeting was over. They quickly ran out and toward the Blackbird which was safely returned after the crazy Brotherhood stole it from them those many years ago.

"Let's save this guy!" Marina yelled enthusiastically. They heard a clinking sound from within the Blackbird which was already open. Ansleigh arose with computer circuitry in one hand and a smoothie in the other.

"Hiya, guys!" she said in a chipper mood. Her accent had gotten better in the past years and was more understandable now. She slurped her smoothie, watching them. "Were you guys going to use the Blackbird? It was scheduled for repair today."

"What? We need it for a pickup." Richard said like he was just defeated.

"Well, you can take the new jet. The new mechanic and whiz kid just finished it a few days ago." Ansleigh replied hopping down off of the platform. She pointed to a sleek black jet with a huge silver X on the side. "It has a mini bar fully stocked with Creamy Goodness ice cream and some citrus soda pop."

"YES!" Laura squealed running towards the jet and opened the hatch. The others followed, closely behind.

-The Underground Room-

The furry creature spying on the X-Men was in fact a mongoose. He often got mistaken as a ferret but he tried to ignore that. He had spied on the X-Men for several days after a mission had gone south and they had captured their leader, Anne Murrow. He had travelled back to Chicago, their ground base by swiftly sneaking into cars and jumping on several trains. He had finally arrived in Chicago.

He ran down an empty alley as he transformed into his human form. He had long since felt his black hair against his forehead. He sighed as he stretched and looked at his clothes which were worn. He was now Gordhan Sarin, not a mongoose. He reported to an abandon building to The Underground Room. He saw many mutants who escapees, thieves, and criminals in the making. He picked up a chair and banged it on the concrete floor. The mutants looked up from what they were doing.

Once he had everyone's attention he did an onceover of the room. They were in pretty good shape. "Alright, listen up. The X-Men are clueless about the prophesy. They captured Anne like we wanted them to and took her to RH. We need to hold up our end of the bargain. I'll go join the dumbfounded gang because I am thoroughly amused by the idiocy. You guys stay here and find the location of the last Hope. Yes, I have found her and she just joined the X-Men. We have destiny in our hands people now chop-chop. It is time to save the world by bringing the three hopes together. Now, who wants some pizza? We can call CJ for some free pizza and pass it around. Also I want a team for pranks because if I am going to be with these buffoons I am going to need more than dyeing some valley girl's hair pink to be awesome!" He laughed and all the others broke out in laughter. They were doing something serious but that didn't mean that they couldn't be happy during it. Anyways, they had to do it for the world. For once, the X-Men wouldn't be saving the world, they would be. _Who were they?_ They were called by many names, but the one they preferred was Mutant Special Ops, a sector of mutants that were willing to do crime for the greater good.

* * *

Thank you reviewers! You made me so happy.

RogueRecruit- I love that you liked the mix between funny and serious. I was really trying to balance both.

Pinkie Pie the Destroyer- I love plot twists and I will try not to leave you hanging too long, if possible between chapters.

Paperman0- You maybe on to something...or not. I like using the alright set X-Men storylines and adding or subtracting details from them. So be ready for surprises!

Guest- Me too! I am enjoying writing about my and the original owners' beloved characters.

John77- Levi will definitely be in future chapters and play a big part. I'll give you a hint: Massive fight scene.


	7. Daycare

Here is a little blurb about what goes on in X-Mansion while people are away. There is a shortage of babysitters apparently.

_Disclaimer: Don't own X-Men and the OCs are owned by their respected owners._

**X-Men: Retaliation**

_Chapter Seven: Daycare _

Levi had come back from a difficult day of training at the Bayville Mutant Boxing School. He was learning to hone in on his abilities to control his mutation in the ring. Mutant fighting rings had gained popularity since mutants had been accepted. However, Levi only fought at sanctioned events because the underground events could get dangerous and had been causing uproar. He let the cool air conditioning hit him as he opened up the Academy doors. He waved to a few of his friends who were passing through the halls going to their classes. He thought about his night ahead and was reminded that he had a DR session with Logan tonight since Marina was out. He saw Camlin out in the hallway rocking her child to sleep.

Camlin and Eric had gotten married about two years ago at the courthouse. They could never plan a real ceremony since there was never time in both of their schedules to actually make it happen. If that happened, it wouldn't have mattered since all of the rest of their friends were busy too. They had a baby about a year ago. She was adorable and the apple of everyone's eye around the Academy. Her name was Cassandra but everyone called her 'lil Cass' or 'Cassie.' Camlin waved at him and he was about to pass her when she flagged him down. He veered to a stop and feared the worst.

"Can you take care of her for a few hours?" Camlin pleaded. Levi grimaced at her. _Why in the world did this woman want him to take care of her kid? _

"I could literally crush her. Literally." Levi hissed. Camlin smiled up at him, unphased by what he just said.

"I know you won't. I have to go on a little mission since Coralie is preoccupied with working at the Rehabilitation Center helping depression victims." She said in a cheerful way. "You can find someone else to help you take care of her too." She continued. Logan was strolling down the hallway when she flagged him down too. _Are you serious?! _Levi thought.

"Logan, can you take care of my sweetheart while I'm gone?" Camlin asked sweetly. Logan stopped a moment, and stared at her blankly. He then awkwardly scratched his head and it sank in slowly. His eyes then became wide.

"What?" he asked as if she had mumbled something. She handed the sleeping child to Wolverine and then skipped off to do whatever she was doing. Levi stared at him and he stared back. _What were they supposed to do?_

"She expects us to take care of a baby?!" Levi whispered. Logan was still traumatized by the sleeping child in his arms. He winced when the baby shifted. Levi cautiously walked up to the Cassie who seemed to enjoy being in the burly man's arms. Wolverine snarled at him then mechanically attempted to rock the baby back and forth. "You're doing it wrong!" Levi hissed, taking the baby from him and gently rocking the baby. Wolverine hit Levi in the head.

"I'm doing it wrong?" He growled. Levi ignored his sarcasm.

"She expects us to be capable of taking care of a baby?" Levi gasped. He patted the baby gently and continued to rock her as gently as possible but it was difficult for his muscular arms to know what gentle was. He was a boxer and his mutation enhanced that. Ever hit he took made him stronger which was useful in mutant boxing, though Rainier was quite an opponent since he has a great attack strategy.

"Well, most of the team members capable are out on duties." Logan scowled. The sound made the baby start and open her eyes. Levi felt that her eyes reminded him of both the Dante sisters or the Phantasma sisters as they were sometimes called. They were dusty blue with a bit of green around them. They were really pretty and the baby's big eyes made them brighter. However, Cassie had Eric's dirty blond hair that wasn't frizzy like Camlin's. Those eyes didn't stay beautiful for long because Cassie started to cry. Levi held out the baby, freaking out. Logan was staring at Cassie with a sickening twitch in his eyes.

"What do we do? What do we do?" Levi panted. Logan examined the crying child. "What are you doing?" Levi exclaimed.

"I'm looking for the off switch." Logan said. Levi pulled the baby away from Logan.

"There isn't one." Levi said, dully. Logan shrugged it off. Levi ran down the hallway with the crying baby. Logan followed closely behind

"You are going to drop the baby!" Logan snarled from behind. Suddenly, there was a snap of electricity in the hall. They froze as the baby continued to cry.

"Hello, Levi." Someone familiar said. Levi and Logan gasped. It was Marcos standing before them in his full electrified form. They hadn't heard from the Brotherhood member in a long time.

"Marcos! What do you want?" Levi said. He held Cassie close, trying to protect her. Cassie stopped crying.

"Oh, what every true Brotherhood member wants; revenge against the X-Men. We have formed up an entire new group no thanks to you." Marcos snickered. "Now hand over the kid!"

"Why do you want a defenseless child. You will never get your hands on her. Logan!" Levi said. Logan already had his claws out ready for action. They heard more noise from behind the doors like students wanting to help. Levi glanced at them.

"It is no use. The doors are all locked so it is just you two against me." Marcos laughed.

"You were always a dumb sack of potatoes. You are taking on two of the strongest X-Men." Levi laughed.

"You have no idea who you are dealing with anymore." Marcos grinned. He snapped his fingers. Someone dropped down by electricity out of the light. The electricity engulfed the human for a second and then disappeared to reveal Sean. "I have perfected my power over electricity over the years and now I can transport anyone I like. I had to make it even because doesn't two against one seem unfair?" The students continued to bang on the doors looking for a way out.

"QUIET!" Marcos sent a wave of electricity along both walls of the hallways, Levi and Logan heard the dropping of bodies.

"Miss me?" Sean chuckled throwing out some acid for his welcome. Logan lunged at them both. Levi back away as he hugged Cassie. She had fallen asleep despite all of the noise. Levi had to protect her but why did Marcos want the child? Logan was thrusting his claws every which way at them but they dodged them. The hallway began to cloud with mist. Levi stared wide eyed at it knowing all too well who it was.

"Sarah…" He whispered. Marcos gazed at the ground and electrocuted it. Sarah fell out of the mist unconscious before she could make her move.

"How petty. That girl actually thinks she can take me on." Marcos laughed sending electricity flaring everywhere.

"She was just a distraction!" Kitty phased through the ceiling and high kicked both of them in the face. "How dare you take a baby!"

Marcos wiped his bloody lip. "You'll pay for that pinky!" he said. "I want the child because it will weaken you all especially Eric! I'll raise her into a true Brotherhood member and make her forget all about her true origins with you scum. You'll never raise a hand against the child making her the best weapon." Logan punched Marcos straight through his electric form with his claws. It had no effect. Sean threw acid at Logan burning his back. Logan gasped as he backed away.

"No! Mr. Logan!" Kitty yelled. She went forward and supported him as he slumped to the ground. Logan shook out of her grasp.

"I'm fine! Protect the kid." He said his voice fading. Levi was trying to tend to Sarah and protect the child. Marcos and Sean had disappeared. Levi glanced around knowing it wasn't over. He felt electricity rage through his system as he dropped the baby. He gasped but he was immobilized. Cassie fell into Sean's hands that had suddenly appeared out of the light socket. Kitty ran towards him but it was too late. Levi swung his arm backward with all his strength left jabbing Marcos in the gut. Marcos didn't even flinch. Cassie started to cry.

Sean held her close rocking her irritated at her wails. A ball of fire blasted out of her hands onto Sean's blond hair that stuck out of his hoodie. His hair began to burn. He dropped Cassie. Levi shook out of Marcos grip.

Kitty grabbed the child off of the floor phasing through the wall. Levi grinned.

"You have forgotten about my mutation in these few years haven't you?" Levi pounded his fists together. "You just charged me up!" He punched Sean in the face and he grabbed Marcos before he could disappear into the mansion's electric lines.

"We'll be back!" Marcos and Sean disappeared in a flash. Kitty phased back through the wall and the students filtered out of the classrooms. Fred ran out of the classroom and saw Sarah and Logan.

"Grab them and bring them to me!" He shouted. Levi grabbed Logan and Sarah was propped up by Vince. Fred healed both of them. Levi sighed. Kitty had Cassie in her arms.

"She has some fire power!" Levi laughed taking her from Kitty. Kitty showed a shock faced but in Levi's arms, Cassie looked comfortable. Logan got up and walked with Levi to put the little girl to bed. The students scratched their heads in curiosity.

"Are you kidding me?! Camlin designated them as babysitters!? Is she nuts?" Mark yelled what all the other students were thinking. Kitty smiled.

"She knew who could protect her baby." Kitty giggled. "Those two chumps have a lot of love to give." They all laughed.

* * *

Oh, I loved writing this! It was so much fun.

Reviewers! Thank you to the two people that reviewed.

callofduty1944- thank you for loving the chapter. I appreciate your feedback. This chapter is just for Cassie!

Pinkie Pie the Destroyer- Hahaha. I had the same reaction when I wrote it. I love Mongoose!

Til next time...


	8. The New Brotherhood

_Disclaimer: Don't own X-Men and the OCs are owned by their respected owners._

**X-Men: Retaliation**

_Chapter Eight: The New Brotherhood_

-The *New* Brotherhood House-

Marcos and Sean heaved a breath as they landed in the Brotherhood House, they climbed out of the outlet. Marcos shook off the electricity that ran through his body while Sean was trying to get the static out of his clothes. They turned and gazed around the house. Unlike in days past where the Brotherhood House was a pigsty, the new home actually was clean. Aria ruled over it with a heavy hand. She had spent a lot of her life in the sewers and before that in medicine reeking labs of The Institution. She had a scarred past and now she wanted something clean and homey. The Brotherhood welcomed her in with open arms when she got out of rehab. Sean and Marcos had gotten out three months earlier than her because of good behavior which was surprising since the both of them were always fighting over something. They had all gotten out over two years ago but they wanted to keep a low profile until they would strike and then an opportunity arose that attracted them. It was Eric and Camlin's baby. They wanted to kidnap her and hurt the X-Men from the inside…but that was only step one.

"Did you guys get the little reign of terror?" Aria asked, propping her feet up on the table. The old, blue radio she used to listen to police codes through was now retired, sitting on a side table for décor. Aria was a force to be messed with because she could translate anything on the fly. She was in tune with face and body emotions, even telling the person's actions by what they were doing in a split second. They said nothing as Sean gazed at his hair which was burnt on the ends.

"You look like you just ate some vegemite for the first time, mate." John said standing in the shadows. Pyro who was new to the group had joined when he heard there was a new Brotherhood. He was a _unique_ fellow and that was all she could say. She even had to set up rules in the house for everyone's sake. They had to get a fireplace so he wouldn't burn the house down when he was on one of his fire rants. At one point, Marcos and he got into a battle which wasn't fun at all. She had to throw them out of the house before everything was fried with electricity or fire. Sean just sat there the whole time quiet.

"No, we couldn't get her. They have too many people in the house protecting the little gruesome thing. She singed my hair!?" Sean said irritatingly.

"Wait are you saying she has some fire power?" Pyro grinned. "Now that I can work with." Aria stood up glaring at the buffoons. They bunch of them weren't even that complicated to translate and intercept. Sean was the only intelligent one in the bunch but he left his brooding thoughts to himself, silence his golden friend. The only thing that came out of Sean's mouth every now and then was snarky comment about everyone's flaws which got on Aria's nerves. Aria knew that he was a loner and that he really didn't care what the Brotherhood or anyone for that matter thought of him. Aria, however, appreciated that he took his job as a member of The Brotherhood seriously unlike the other jokesters in the gang.

"You all are just idiots. Do I have to do everything myself?" Aria groaned slapping her face in misery. The group she had put together was useless. Napier and Ian still had another month to go for rehabilitation since they were acting up every other day. They were all senseless idiots. She needed RJ but there was no way he was coming back into this mess. No way. He had even turned against her his friend when she was locked up.

"I am calling in a few people I know. If any of you talk I will cream you all." Aria yelled at the three guys standing about the room. She walked over to the telephone as she sadly observed the room. Sean just sat there stunned as he lifted his burnt hair and hoodie; Marcos was talking to himself about his nemesis, Eric, who she had never heard the end of. John…was just being John. There was a knock at the door. She put the receiver down, sighing. She shrugged going to it and opened it up…to be very surprised.

There before her were two people she never expected to see.

"Hello, you were about to call?" Pietro said. Wanda, his sister was behind him.

"I'm impressed. They let you out early?" Aria said. Wanda brushed by her and sat down on the couch. Pyro's eyes lit up. Wanda glared at him. Pyro stayed where he was.

"We weren't in there for long. So you are Aria Hawkins?" Pietro said, trying to size her up. Aria crossed her arms in response.

"Yes. That's Sean and Marcos. You know John." Aria commented pointing to everyone.

"They will never know what hit them."Pietro laughed. Aria smiled for the first time in a long time. She knew she had something to smile about now when her team was just starting to come together. Next, they would recruit and take away from the large manpower the X-Men already had on them. She moved to dresser where a state of the art police scanner sat on top of it. She cracked her knuckles and began to turn the dials finding the channel where a lost, hopeless mutant would be cornered by police officers.

-The New (Yet to be named) Jet-

"Oh my gosh! They have the classic flavor Almond Swirl Blast!" Richard gasped as he pulled out a pint of the beloved ice cream. Eric glanced back at the pint reminiscing about the old days. Marina and Eric's eyes met across the new jet as they remembered the gang; Camlin, Coralie, him and her, Mark, and Grace. They had all been friends and newbies long before everyone else was recruited to the team. It had been ten plus years together for them. They had been to the mall, gotten in enough trouble, and always ended every week with a stop by Creamy Goodness Parlor for their flavor of the week (well, mostly because Camlin dragged them along to try it). Marina bit her lip to keep herself from crying when she remembered Grace. It still made her emotional when she thought about her fallen comrade. She had to stay strong for the others, there were students who looked up to her. She had to be strong for them.

"Do you guys want to give suggestions for naming the jet? Volt? Firewall?" Storm said noticing their sadness as she put the jet on autopilot so she could turn and face them. Laura and Richard were having fun in the back with all of the new additions that were in the jet. Marina hardened her mask and intently looked up at her. Eric stared blankly for a moment lost in thought and then snapped back into focus.

"I have nothing." Marina said. They both looked at Eric.

"Don't look at me X-Jet, Blackbird; what else can we call a black jet with a silver X on the side. I, mean, really?" he replied. They laughed. Storm turned back after the two of them seemed to be in a happier demeanor. Those two were more mature and experienced then the other recruits, sadly with experience in the X-Men, the happiness and joy begins to fade with time…as comrades were lost. She held back her own memories of past comrades and turned back to drive the jet again. They were almost there.

-Chicago Downtown-

Olivia was running down one of the streets as the sirens blared by her. She quickly turned into an alleyway and sprinted towards her destination. She slowed down, recognizing the abandoned building. Jumping on top of a dumpster, she broke a window and slipped into the dark, damp building. She was a bit rusty on her training since she was left to raising Hope whom she loved. She was adopted into a family after her mother died and she was so grateful. Hopefully, she wouldn't have to fight the guy. She didn't want to accidently go blind or deaf.

She heard a sound out of the corner of wide, spacious room. She glanced over and saw a tall boy with shaggy brown hair. He defensively lifted his fists, looking calmer and collected then she expected him. His cargo pants were dusty and soiled probably from running from the cops.

"I'm not here to hurt you," she said.

"Oh, are you here with the cops? An undercover investigator of sorts?" he muttered, he remained in his stiff stance. "I didn't even want this. Who asks for this?"

"I am here to make a request for you before they come and get you." She said.

"What? Who is coming?" he demanded stepping closer to her so that they were several feet apart.

"The X-Men. They are going to help you with your abilities." Olivia replied.

"How do you know this all?" He said. She smiled at him.

"I have dreams about the future, usually vague but all things are clear when my visions are focused on Hope. You came up as the person who could save her."

"Whoah, I don't follow. How do I 'save' her?" He questioned.

"You can cut her senses off when she loses control," Olivia responded. "You have to do this or else she can hurt everyone around her. She is destined to save us all and she must be protected."

"Who says I will join the X-Men?" He asked.

"Well, I don't know what you will decide but if you join the X-Men, they will help you." She hushed to a whisper. "Now it is time for my exit."

"Who are you?" He whispered. "Wait, why are we whispering?"

"I'm just a person." Olivia smiled.

"What's your name?" He stated. She turned away and was starting to climb out the window.

"Olivia." She confessed before disappearing into the Chicago streets. He ruffled his shaggy hair, looking slightly confused.

"I'm Mason," he whispered under his breath before he heard very loud voices outside talking about ice cream. He didn't know what he would do yet but a chance encounter with a stranger that looked like she could put his military training to the test, it could get _interesting_.

* * *

I am really sorry about the very long unexplained wait. I have been in the process of writing a novel for the past several months, however due to writer's block I am committed to finishing this story. Thank you faithful readers and I am going to make weekly updates and hopefully finish this by the end of the summer! I hope this chapter lives up to wait but I doubt anything will.

Sincerely, Anon.


End file.
